toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kuro Karasu
Kuro Karasu (黒烏, Kuro Karasu) is a Bishokuya currently working for the Gourmet Corp, he is a Gourmet Hybrid - a human that has been injected with the cells of one of the eight kings (in his case the cells of Emperor Crow). He replaced Honno as a Sous Chef and is the left hand man of Midora and the Fifth Branch Chief of the Gourmet Corp however he was a former bounty hunter with a record of 100% kills his most famous one being the former Fist Branch Cheif; Mugen Miyamoto, he gained his nickname Blood Bird due to his fearsome Gourmet abilities and his his blood thirsty personality. He has only lost a fight against the head of the Bishokukai; Midora, even then Midora states that Kuro will surpass him in around 3 years time. He is the main rival of Honno and has won all of their three battles with each other, despite his appearance he is only five years old. He is the main antagonist of the fanon series called Samurai Hunter!. Appearance Kuro is of small stature, with mid length black hair and wears long dark clothes that sport the trademark skull crest that covers his mouth along with grey combat boots. He is attired in what one would expect from a bandit, he is muscular and lean and has grey cold eyes that are almost black. Personality He is almost always negative, and could hurt people as easily as you and I breathe. His need to destroy was as strong as one's need to eat, he is the type that seriously contemplated killing every human on the face of the planet, himself included. He doesn't mind killing people and he does it with a smiling face, may of his allies and foes describe him as an compulsive liar who doesn't ever say anything truthful. Despite this he is capable of showing affection to people who he likes and respect to worthy opponents such as Honno. Background Kuro was the child of a random scientist and another random emperor crow via IVF treatment, he was raised in a lab by scientistswho where working on creating human-king hydrids. He managed to escape when he was three and for two years he was a bounty hunter and never failed a mission, but his greatest acheivement was defeating the former branch cheif; Mugen Miyamoto. As a result he was recruited by Midora himself, but he chose not be a part of the group. Midora was then forced to smack him around and Kuro (finally realising Midora's power) joined them, and has been loyal to the Bishokukai since. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = Samurai Hunter!: The story starts with Honno defecting from the the notorious criminal organization |Gourmet Gourmet Corp, after one year at Shokurin Temple he meets Saya Tegami and after a few clashes (she tries to kill him at first) she and him enter a truce and form a combo together. Saga's: Human World Saga Beginnings Arc Catching Up Past Arc Grand Hunter Saga Bishokukai Retrieval Arc Acacia Course Arc Gourmet World Saga IGO Ranking Mission Arc ALPHA & OMEGA Arc NEO Saga END Arc |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = Full Course * Hors d'Oeuvre: Copied from Honno. * Soup: Copied from Honno. * Fish Dish: Copied from Honno. * Meat Dish: Copied from Honno. * Main Course: Copied from Honno. * Salad: Copied from Honno. * Dessert: Copied from Honno. * Drink: Copied from Honno. Equipment Monohoshizao (物干竿, The Laundry-Drying Pole) is Kuro's weapon, it is a large version of the typical Japanese sword type known as nodachi. It has an oblong-shaped hand-guard trimmed with short white fur, sheathed in a black scabbard decorated by white crosses from the opening to the bottom, and with a small piece of red rope tied near its opening. He stole it from his predecessor; Mugen Miyamoto. Powers & Abilities Hunting Method Tsubame Gaeshi Tsubame Gaeshi (燕返し, Swallow Reversal) is Kuro's fighting style and was so named because it mimicked the motion of a swallow's tail during flight as observed by Honno, it is a technique involving striking downward from above and then instantly striking again in an upward motion from below. The strike's second phase could be from below toward the rear and then upward at an angle, like an eagle climbing again after swooping down on its prey. Intimidation Intimidation is a technique in which powerful individuals or beasts instill fear into their opponents by either performing a physically imposing feat (such as displaying their strength or making frightening features) or the most powerful form of intimidation (which can only be used by advanced Gourmet Cells users) to release their Appetite Devil, a semi-physical manifestation of their strength and cells which can instill fear into any weaker being. Kuro's Appetite Divil is a raven, albeit being of size that is comparable to a house. The feathers and flesh around the Raven's face appears to have deteriorated, exposing it's skull, leaving the only whispers of life in its face being the Raven's tongue and the tiny beady eyes in the Raven's eye sockets, that are rarely visible due to their size and depth in it's skull. * Sakki: '''Sakki is the technique of adding rage or bloodlust to a feint attck to fool the opponent into guarding or attacking so that the user can land a counter or buy some recovery time, it can also be used to intimidate the enemy and causing their will to break. It is normally a weaker version of Intimidation, but Kuro has improved to much that his Sakki can create illusions to confuse the opponent and even knock out weaker people. In fact his Sakki can even affect inanimate and non living things. Zen This is something that Kuro claims to be have taught by Honno, '''Zen '''comes from all parts of the body has a tendency to flow together, producing one mass of energy. This happens without the individual's awareness, typically resulting in a slow leak of aura continually escaping the body. It is like a Routine but rather it uses the hyperactivity of ones Appetite (or Appetite Energy) to induce a state of calmness by sending the hyperactivity to the '''inside of ones body allowing them to ender a self-transcendence for a amount of time. Instinct Instinct (直感力, Chokkan-ryoku; lit. Intuition) is an ability that is gained through vast amounts of fighting experience. However, even if one has the required battle experience, you still need to believe that your instinct is correct wholeheartedly in order to use it. It is done by clearing ones mind of thoughts and just going through with whatever first pops into ones head. It is a very versatile skill that allows one to notice things that can't be seen, such as attacks from a blind spot or untraceable pheromones, or even attack the vitals of a creature that the user has never seen before. Food Honor Food Honor (Honoring the Food in the english dub), also known as Food Etiquette is both a customary and a philosophical practice of etiquette that teaches gratitude for ingredients and a strict method of eating in especially difficult, but necessary ways in order to bring out the true flavor and potential of certain ingredients. As Honno has gained mastery of Food Immersion he has obviously gained control of Food Honor as well making his swordsmanship, speed and strength geartly increased, he learnt it while at Shokurin Temple. [[Food Immersion|''Food Immersion]] - * Food Immersion is when one respects and appreciates the food they have eaten even after it enters the body and becomes part of their flesh and blood. The ingredients absorbed by the body are thankful themselves for being eaten and they pour all the nutrients they have into one's body almost limitlessly. It also makes the user gain an increment in his weight without necessarily getting fat, as seen with Chin Chinchin who weighs a ton with the technique. In the teachings of Food Honor, it is described as immersing one's self into a meal. Only those that heighten their appreciation towards food to the utmost limit can attain Food Immersion. Appetite Energy '''Appetite Energy' is a potent form of energy generated within Gourmet Cells. By focusing its overwhelming hunger and desire to devour prey, a predator can emit this energy outside of its body and shape it for various purposes. Kuro is capable of changing the shape of his energy to various body parts of a crow, granting him flight and extra agility when he is fighting. Gourmet Hybrid Physiology Gourmet Hybrids are people who have been injected with the appetite cells of one of the Eight Kings that rule area's of the gourmet world, Kuro himself has been injected with the gourmet cells of a Emperor Crow and as such he is able to gain their abilities and physiology. Emperor Crow Abilities Being a very powerful beast from the Gourmet World, the Emperor Crow is capable of surviving on it and its strongest member has the legendary status of one of the Eight Kings. Many beasts in the Gourmet World tremble in fear when they see the shadow projected by a flying Emperor Crow, the latter has a immense capability with his gigantic wings which can be used to fly using the beast's great strength and atonishing speed, it is so fast that the Crow's prey will be ripped apart even before they do realize it, its speed is said to be on par with the Battle Wolf's and Mother Snake's, two of the fastest beasts in the entire world. With their speed, the Emperor Crows, even in a young age, are capable of piercing through many hard surfaces with relatively ease, a full-grown Crow was even capable of battling the Four Beast. Like the other Eight Kings, the Emperor Crow has an excessive sensitivity which is used to avoid natural disasters and even to notice the birth of a strong one on other continents. *'Awareness': With its species being one of the Eight Kings, the Emperor Crows are noted by their immense sensitivity allowing them to sense natural disasters and avoid them. The current Eight King noticed the presence of the recently cell-awakened Toriko even though the latter was at the Human World and the Beast was way too far away, this could imply they can feel activities on nearly the entire Planet. *'Immense Speed': The Emperor Crows are also noted for their impressive speed which makes them on par with the Battle Wolf and the Mother Snake two of fastest animals to ever exist. Even a hatcling was capable was capable of passing through many surfaces just by using sheer speed and force with it looking like a powerful drill. *'Flight': The Emperor Crows are a Bird type of Beast and therefore can fly at amazing speeds which can rival the Battle Wolf's spriting and the Mother Snake's crawl. A young crow is capable of flying at very atonishing speeds which let it pierce through many buildings with far ease. Noting a Adult's immense strength, it just need to flap its wings a few times in order to create very powerful sandstorms. Crow Release Murciélago.png|'Emperor Crow Release' Resurrección_Segunda_Etapa.png|'Black Bird Form' Crow Release is another one of Kuro's Gourmet Hybrid abilities, it is acheived when his crow cells cause autophagy and morphe him into a true humna/crow hybrid. In this form he is so powerful that he is even able to create an significantly large Emperor Ring when he fought Midora, this has been stated to be his most power full forms. *'Emperor Crow Release -' Whe Kuro uses Emperor Crow Release Kuro becomes crow-like in appearance. He gains large black wings, he gains long black hair, and a mask centers atop his head, with two large horns extending outward to the sides towards the front. *'Black Bird Form - '''In this form while he retains his black wings (which he can use defensively and offensively), his long white coat is gone, revealing his slender white torso, with his bare chest patterned so his chest hole (which has become larger) appears to be dripping black, blood-like liquid. His waist becomes covered in something similar to black fur, which covers his arms and legs. His fingers grow claw-like extensions, and his feet resemble talons. Physical Prowess '''Immense Speed -' During his fight with Honno, he showed extraordinary speed moving to multiple locations and creating dozens of afterimages of himself while dodging all of Zazan's high-speed attacks, despite calling his own skills "rusty" and the other Bishokukai members commenting on that he was not at the top of his game. Enhanced Strength -''' Kuro is the fifth physically strongest member in the Bishokukai, so his physical strength is most likely to be tremendous. He was able to easily subdue Tommyrod where he couldn't move in the slightest. And was able to behead multiple gourmet mafia members in an instant, using either by his sword, or even his bare hands. '''Master Swordsman: Feitan is a very capable swordsman, using his concealed sword mortally: he can decapitate people with accuracy, he can block all Starjun's attacks using only his weapon and strike an enemy's exposed points. Adding Zen to his melee strikes, he can make them a lot stronger. Relationships Honno Miyamoto Kuro and Honno are typical shounen rivals, with each other aiming to best the other, although Kuro has won all of their three fight it it not known which of the two are the strongest. This is because Honno has yet to reveal his "full arsenal" while fighting, despite being polar opposites the two respect each other and acknoledge each other's skills. Their rivalry is very similar to that of Naruto and Sasuke, or Goku and Vegeta, something that others have commented upon. Sakura Kannagi Kuro has stated that Sakura is one of the few people that he respects and even loves, this is mainly because Sakura is extremly evil, cunning and manipulative and resembles him lots of aspects. Sakura states that Kuro is a better person to work under compared to Honno but she originally felt no loyalty to him as she was working undercover for Joa, however she later on foreswore her loyalty to Joa and married Honno stating that she has real feelings for him. Their relationship is a bit wierd and are seen as potential lovers. Behind The Scenes * His first name means black and his surname means crow so altogether his name means black crow. * He is based of Feitan from Hunter x Hunter. * I was give permission to use Food Honour and Food Immersion by Phantombeast. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Swordsman Category:Martial Artist Category:Married Characters Category:Bishokukai Category:Food Honor User Category:Food Immersion User Category:Appetite Energy User Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Gourmet World Survivor Category:Characters Category:Character